


Danny's new life

by trevordanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevordanno/pseuds/trevordanno





	Danny's new life

Danny and Steve went to New York City for a police conference on terrorism.  No big deal, right?  Danny was doing all the driving because he knew the area like the back of his hand.  The conference was over but, their flight was not due to leave until the following Tuesday so, Danny drove them to New Jersey to visit Clara and Eddie at their place. 

Danny was so happy when he put the Chevy Camaro into park in his parents’ driveway.  Steve got out of the car to Clara waiting on him to hug the stuffing out of her son’s best friend.  He gasped and smiled at her fondly.  He loved Danny’s mum almost as much as he secretly loved the man himself.  He did not know when he fell for Danny but, he knew that he would never love another person as much as he loved his partner and friend.  He knew he could never tell him or make the first move on Danny.  He was afraid Danny would bug out on him and he would lose him forever.  That fear kept him quiet about his feelings.

Danny was hopelessly in love with Steve himself but he would never act on that love because Steve was, well-STEVE!  He was a Navy SEAL, he was gorgeous, had a wannabe love life with Cath first, then Lynn-he didn’t want to scare him with his feelings.  They were always going to be friends because Danny would keep those longings for Steve’s touch on his skin.  No.  NO.  Those thoughts should stay buried.  He knew Steve was straight, right?  Right.

Danny was looking for something exciting to do on Friday night and it hit him-Atlantic City was an hour away by car and they had good restaurants and attractions there.  They made a day of it with his parents, Charlie and Grace.  Danny took them to the arcade and let them go window shopping in the mall.  He took them to the amusement park and Steve talked him into the Ferris Wheel with the kids and his parents as it fit six people in the car.  They were looking over the Atlantic Ocean and the Boardwalk and Grace felt it.  She felt the pull of Danny and Steve falling in love with each other.  She knew when they got back to Hawaii, she had to find a way to get them to see what each other felt and say those three words to each other-I love you!

Danny parked in the lot and herded his family to concourse to walk into Caesar’s Palace.  He took notice of the darkening skies overhead and shuddered as he knew that this area was prone to high winds and heavy rains.  He was determined to make this a fun evening for his family.  He took the kids to the arcade and let them go nuts.  Danny and Steve played Ms. Pac Man and, yes, Danny beat Steve and did show Steve what triple banana looked like on the screen.  Grace and Charlie cheered him on to victory and Danny felt like a million bucks!

Danny and Steve were walking to the restaurant with the children when Danny and Steve heard a scream coming from the concourse.  Danny said, “Steve!  Get the kids to Mum and Pop and find me!  I’ll be on the concourse aiding the injured and calling the local police in!  Please, make sure Charlie and Grace are with Ma and Pop!  I trust you, truador!”

When Grace heard Danny use that word she gasped and thought to herself, “He DOES love Steve!  I can get them together.  This should be easy peasey!”

Steve ushered the kids to the dining room Danny’s parents told him and Danny they would be waiting outside and told his parents where Danny was and that he was helping with the issues outside the casino with the local police.

Danny was wrapping up the purse snatcher and handing him off to the Atlantic City Police Department when the skies opened up and it began to rain very hard and whip the winds up, shredding Danny’s hairstyle to pieces.  Steve came to the door to let Danny in when all of a sudden a bolt of lightning hit Danny and blew him out of his shoes throwing him into the door of the casino. 

Steve’s breath caught in his throat and he raced to his fallen partner.  “Danny!  Oh my God!  Please be breathing.  Please be breathing!”  He checked for a pulse.  He found one strong and thrumming in his neck and sighed a grateful sigh of relief.  ‘He’s alive!’

Danny was on a stretcher and on his way to the hospital by the time he came to from being knocked out of his shoes by the lightning.  The first thing he sensed was Steve right near him stroking his hand and crying tears of joy that ‘his Danno’ was awake.  Danny wanted to know when and how he became Steve’s Danno in the first place.  He was going to ask but, he did not Steve talking with his mouth-no-he was hearing him speaking in his head!  How did THAT happen?!

Danny reached out and walked into Steve’s mind, unseen by Steve.  He was totally focused on Danny and how he was doing.  He walked around Steve’s room of Danno Memories and saw how much his SEAL really loved him and was in love with him.  It made his heart sing Frank Sinatra’s ‘All the Way’!  He was loved by his SEAL!

Danny knew Steve would not make the first move so, he had to find a way to trip him up to making the first move on Danny.  Danny snuck out of Steve’s mind and opened his eyes so Steve could see he was conscious and heard his gasp in happiness, “Danno?  You’re awake! Oh, I was so worried when I saw you get hit by that lightning!  I thought I’d lost you!  My first thought was how do I tell Grace and Charlie?  How do I tell Chin?  Lou?  Kono?  How do I go back to Hawaii without you?”

Danny smiled.  ‘This is gonna be easier than I thought.’  “Oh, you’d miss me if I’d’ve died?  I love you, Steven.  I would’ve found a way to haunt you if I had died, you know I would have been there for you every step of the way.”

Steve smiled thinking that was Danny’s patented ‘I love you, Buddy.’ love you.  He said, “I love you, Danno.   And, yeah, I would’ve missed you too.  I can’t do this job without you to tell me what I am doing wrong on a day to day basis.  You keep me on the right path.  Always have.”

“Always will, Steven.  Always will.”

Steve smiled at Danny and said, “Well, how do you feel?  Are you OK?  The doctors said if you don’t have anything bad pop in the CT Scan on your brain, you can leave the hospital tonight and come back to Caesar’s palace with me.  Your parents and the kids are in the Penthouse Suite there as a comp because you solved a purse snatching crime and got hit by lightning on their property.  Ooh, I have to call Clara and Eddie and tell them you’re OK?  Hang on a minute, please, Nurse?  He has to talk to his mum.  Just for a second, OK?”

Steve called Clara.  “Is my son, OK, Steven?  Don’t lie to me-I can take it.  Tell me-is he OK?”

Steve smiled and said, “Clara, take a breath.  Talk to him yourself.  You think I could keep him from you?”

“Ma!  Mama!  I’m fine.  Coming back to the Palace as soon as I am done with the last CT Scan they need to do.  I feel good.  Got a burn on my arm but, otherwise, I’m good.  I need a new pair of loafers but, mine got welded to the sidewalk, huh?”

His mother was crying so hard she couldn’t speak.  Eddie took the phone and said, “Son, that is all you are worried about?  Your shoes?!  I am so happy you are alive!  Thank God!  Can’t wait to see you, son!  Come straight back here when you get cleared to leave!”

They hung up and Steve was looking at Danny with something that looked like love in his eyes and he said, “You actually told them about your shoes?  You know your mum is going to hug the stuffing out of you when she sees you and you want NEW SHOES?  You are nuts, you know that, right?  Besides, I got you covered.  I got you a pair of  leather loafers like you had the first time I met you.  I hope I got the size right.”  He handed over the shoebox and Danny looked at him like he had given him his heart in there.

Danny smiled and said, “Whatever you chose I know you got the size right, Steve.  You know everything there is to know about me, just like I know all I need to about you.”

“I’d like to think I have a few secrets from you, Danno.”

“Yeah?  No, not anymore, Steve.  I know all I need to know about you and I still love you anyway!”

The doctors released Danny right after the CT was done.  He was perfect.  Danny only had a scorch on his arm as a record of what happened to him and for that he was grateful.  As he stepped off the elevator at the Penthouse Suite, he was nervous about going into the room and being attacked by his mother.  Steve smiled and said, “Your mum is due for a Danny smothering.  She was so worried about you.  Just the news of what happened made her faint dead away in Eddie’s arms.  She could not believe what happened to you.”

Danny sighed.  “I just want a hot shower and bed.  She can tuck me in if she wants to.  I am so tired of being poked, prodded and questioned about how it felt to be hit by a million volts of electricity.”

Danny went to the shower.  He sensed Steve’s appraisal of his form as he walked into the master bath.  Heard his thought, ‘Damn, Danno!  What a nice butt you have in those jeans of yours!  I ache to touch you in so many naughty ways! But, I can’t.  What would you say if I did?  I can’t live life without you in it for me to at least LOOK at.’

Danny said to himself, ‘I have to find a way to get him to make a move on me!’

Danny stripped naked and wrapped his bandaged arm in the plastic covering the hospital said for a few days.  Turning on the spray, he felt laziness creeping over him like a shadow.  He saw his shampoo on the vanity sink and wanted it to float to his hand.  He held out his hand and wished it there and it slid off the counter and floated to his hand!  Danny gasped in shock. ‘Did I just DO THAT WITH MY MIND???  Holy shit, I did just do that with my mind!  Oh, things are about to get interesting up in this piece, that’s for sure!’

Danny got in the shower and washed himself up in record time for him-eight minutes and hopped out of the shower invigorated and determined to make Caesar’s Palace pay him back for the amount of money he threw into it over the years!  He shaved his face baby smooth and put clean boxers and his comfy jeans on and padded out to the bedroom.  He rummaged through his suitcase and found his 2015 Bon Jovi tour shirt that his sister sent him for Christmas and checked his look out in the full-length mirror before turning to his stunned partner and saying, “Steven, close your mouth.  A spider could fall in there!  Come on!  I feel the need.  The need for greed! Let’s grab Mum and go.”

“Go?  Go where?  You just got out of the hospital, Danno.  You should be in bed!  In fact, you were exhausted only twenty minutes ago and now, you’re raring to go go go!  What changed?”

Danny was semi listening to him.  “Ma!  Come on, Ma!  Let’s go to the casino and play a little roulette and shoot some craps!  I feel so lucky-like you’ve NEVER been this lucky!  Let’s go beat the House!”

Clara followed in Danny’s wake and watched in amazement and a bit of curiosity as he went to the ATM and withdrew $500.00 to play games with.  Clara did the same and Steve followed them both to the Roulette Table where Danny got five hundred dollars chips and put them all of 26-Black “for Grace’s birthday, Steven” and let the Spinner drop the ball on the wheel.  Danny focused and watched the ball drop into the wheel.  He took control of it immediately and bounced it until it settled into 26-Black.

“Winner 26-Black.  Let it ride, sir?” the Spinner asked, sliding five thousand dollar chips to Danny and removing the five hundred dollar ones. 

Danny put them on 26-Black again and said, “Let them ride, please!”

Steve stopped the Spinner and said, “A moment, please?” Turning to Danny, he said, “Danny, are you sure?  You’re 4500 bucks ahead of the House right now and that’s amazing.  Come on, take the money.”

Danny looked smug as he said to the Spinner, “Let it go, please!”

The ball landed on 26-Black again and the Spinner slid 45 more thousand dollar chips to Danny and said again, “Let them ride, sir?”

Danny nodded his head and said, “One more time, please-let them ride!”

Steve’s eyes bugged out of his head and looked at the wheel praying that it came up 26-Black one more time. 

Danny used his mind and bounced the little white ball into 26-Black one last time.  Steve lost his composure and threw his arms around Danny, hugging the stuffing out of him saying, “Danno, it happened again!  Please!  If you don’t want me to have a legit heart attack, please stop now!”

Danny smiled and said, “I think I’m done for now, Anthony.  Do I need a box for these chips?”

“Mr. Williams, we will issue a payout check for these chips.  You won $500,000!  That was so exciting!”  He called the pit boss over and had him issue Danny a check for his winnings on the spot.  “Do you have someone to guard you with that till you get to the cashier’s office or would you want a guard, Mr. Williams?”

Danny smiled and said, “I have my partner here.  He is a Navy SEAL and I think I am safe with him but, thanks, Anthony.”

Steve walked Danny to the Cash Office and had the check, minus taxes, deposited into his account.  He then took the original $500.00 and went to the Craps Table and threw himself into ten thousand dollars in 15 minutes making Steve lose his mind at his partner’s newfound lucky streak.

Clara went to the slot machines and had a similar run of luck making $250,000 on a quarter slot machine with a few pulls on the maximum lines.  The both went to the cash window and had their winnings deposited into their accounts and took a flabbergasted Steve to dinner at the best steakhouse in Caesar’s Palace.  He wondered what on earth happened in the last two hours to make Danny and his mum the luckiest two people he knew.  Danny’s mum was shocked but she thought it was just blind dumb luck and didn’t question a thing.

Danny continued to the main hall and saw the Mobile Powerball machine and touched it and the balls just for fun.  A guard came up to him and asked him for ID.  He flashed his badge and Steve did as well and then the guard let him touch things knowing this was the guy that got struck by the lightning bolt and lived!  He was enamored of the luck he must hold in his hands and said, “Would you like to buy a few tickets for luck sir?”

Danny, of course, bought 24 tickets with family birthdays on them and one ticket Steve and he picked together.  $75 later, Danny had met the host of the Powerball Draw Show and got front row tickets for him and Steve to watch the drawing live at 10:59 PM that night.  It was 8 PM at that point. 

Danny took out his cell phone and called outgoing Governor Sam Denning and told him what had happened the night before and said, “He wanted to have a few extra days off so he could recover fully and be cleared to fly home.   The Governor gave them an extra week off and said to take care and wished them well.

Steve was amazed at how easily Danny handled that call and then watched him call up to the Penthouse and get his Dad to bring Charlie and Grace down to the main hall to spend time with them until the lottery draw.  Grace was allowed to sit in the audience with Danny and Steve while Charlie waited with his Nonna and Pop off the set asleep across their laps.  Clara bought her usual tickets with the family birthdays on them and waited for the drawing.  When it happened, Danny and Steve watched the balls drop one by one.  Danny was controlling the balls and set each one into the spots.  He won the Powerball Jackpot-$397 million dollars after taxes.  His mum with her four numbers and the Powerball, made $4 million on her own and was beyond happy with her day-her son survived being hit by lightning the night before, he won big at the casino, she won big at the casino and now, she had won a huge payout at Powerball.  She was so happy.  Eddie saw what she had won and he whispered, “We could move to Hawaii if you want with this money, Babe.  Be closer to Danny, Grace, Charlie and Eric if you want it.  Just say the words, love.”

Clara said, “Post the house for sale and let’s do it while we’re still young enough to enjoy our grandkids, Eddie!  Oh, Hawaii here we come!”

Steve was floored.  Danny won the Powerball!  His luck knew no bounds!  Danny was on adrenaline overload and needed to crash in a nice bed for the night.  They all made it upstairs and it hit Steve and Eddie at the same time when Danny and Clara said at the same time, “We need to go to Trenton tomorrow and cash in our winnings!  Let’s get to sleep.”

Danny went to the Master Suite and immediately stripped off his clothes and fell into his side of the king sized bed.  “Steven, get undressed and get into bed with me before I settle.  If I settle, you will be sleeping on the floor!”

Steve stripped off his clothes and slid into bed in his boxers and lay flat on his bed wondering how to make Danno fall in love with him.  Sleep claimed them and when they woke up at 6AM that morning, Steve was curled around Danny and had a leg between Danny’s and his head buried in Danny’s neck.  Danny woke up and wrapped his arms around Steve tighter, kissing the top of his head and saying, “Steve, oh if you knew how much I do love you, my sexy goof.  I want you so much it hurts me sometimes!  You are my best friend and I wish you were my lover!”

Steve smiled against Danny’s neck and kissed him, “Danny, you love me?  I have wished you would say those words to me for so long.  Oh, and before another minute goes by, I love you so very very much, my Danno!”

Steve raised his head to meet Danny’s and was just about to kiss him when Grace and Charlie bounced into the room and climbed on the bed, hugging Danny and then Steve good morning.   In his mind, Danny heard Steve say, ‘To be continued, my Danno!’  Danny smiled at Steve and drew a small heart at Steve and hugged his body tight looking right at Steve, making his shudder and smile at Danny.

Grace thought in her mind, ‘I know we interrupted Danno and Steve making out but, I am so happy Danno is OK, we got another week in Jersey and I have Uncle Steve here to have fun with in the Atlantic Ocean for a change!’

Danny smiled at the thought of Steve freezing in the Atlantic Ocean while he and Grace run on in.  Charlie has no fear and can do it if Grace can.

Danny was also surprised to know Grace knows about her and Steve’s love life even before they’ve kissed each other’s lips yet!  ‘Freaky kiddo, she is!’ he thought to himself.

Grace looked at her dad sharply and said in her mind, ‘Danno?  Can you hear me in my head?  Oh, God!  I have waited for you to be able to hear me in my mind!’

Danny was amazed Grace could hear him.  ‘Grace?  You can hear me in your head?  All I know is I got hit by lightning and I can hear thoughts of people in my mind but, only if I touch them first.  I am so happy I can hear you, Monkey!  You are amazing!’

Grace smiled and said, ‘I can never lie to you again.  You can catch me, now.  But, you can’t lie to me either!  You love Uncle Steve, right?  We did come in just when you were about to kiss, huh?  I’m sorry Danno but, Charlie wanted to see his Danno and make sure you were OK?’

Danny sighed and said out loud, “Grace?  You and Charlie need to get showered and dressed ready to go to Trenton so me and your Nonna can cash in our winning tickets from the Powerball drawing last night.  We won big, and we need to get our winnings and head back to Nonna and Pop’s house and celebrate, alright?  Steve and Pop need to play a couple slot machines for kicks on the way out of here but, that’s all the fun we are having until we hit Trenton, OK?”

Grace and Charlie showered up in the two bathrooms and got dressed and packed up for the trip to Trenton and then home to Nonna’s house and waited on the couch, watching TV.  Steve dove into the shower next and got himself done in his usual Navy shower time.  This time, he checked the bedroom to see if anyone other than Danno was in the bedroom with them before drifting out to his suitcase naked to get his clothes to get dressed.  Danny turned around and saw Steve in all his SEAL glory and felt his mouth go completely dry at the sight of his sexiness.

Clara took that moment to walk into Danny and Steve’s room to ask Danny a question.  “Danny I wonder if I should get my birth certificate faxed to Trenton.  What do you think?”

From the second she opened her mouth to talk, Danny ripped the sheet off the bed and threw it on Steve’s glorious naked body and said, “Ma’s on her in way in RIGHT NOW.”  He turned to face her in the doorframe and said, “Ma!  Steve’s getting dressed and I was thinking of changing my pants because I found a stain on my jeans.  You mind giving us some privacy, please?  Could you go check on Pop please?  Are you all ready for this trip?  Get your gear together and be ready to go in like twenty or thirty minutes.  We should hit Trenton by like noon-ish if traffic is easy.  You could head down to the SUV and load our bags in it with Pop, OK?  We can leave quicker that way, alright?”

Clara saw Steve wrapped in a sheet and blushed to the roots of her blonde hair.  “I’ll just be out here getting the bags ready for Eddie to take to the SUV, Daniel.  Good morning, Steven!”  She backed out of the room and grinned to herself.  ‘That is one sexy hunk of man my Danno has in his heart!  Nice tush and tattoos!’

Danny groaned in his mind.  His mother was going to be the death of him with her dirty thoughts of Steve!  Danny reached out and took the sheet off of Steve and said, “I like you naked and sexy.  Pity we can’t do naked and sexy at my Mum’s house.  To be fair though, I gave her a half hour cushion so,” Danny unbuttoned his perfect jeans and dropped them to the floor along with his boxers and peeled off his shirt.  “Now, we’re both naked.  What to do first, huh?”

Steve went brainless at the sight of a naked Danno in front of him.  He reached out and pulled Danny to his body and wrapped his arms around him, hugging them torso to torso.  Danny reached between them and pushed their cocks so they were rubbing against each other and making them both groan in lust with want.

Danny wrapped his hand around both their hardened cocks and squeezed making Steve see stars and Danny say, “I have wanted this for years, Steve!  I love you so much.  Come on cum for me, Babe.  I want to feel you cum for me all over me.  Make me need a shower to get clean again!  Cum on me, Steve!”

Steve needed no more motivation.  He groaned into Danny’s shoulder and came hard all over Danny’s stomach and legs.  Danny followed him not a second later and their cum was all over their bodies and the sheets they were wrapped up in.  Danny dragged Steve to the showers for a quick rinse and then dressed them both so they could go and do the three hour drive to Trenton, New Jersey to collect their lottery winnings from Powerball.  They had to stand for their pictures for the national news and then they deposited their checks in the bank.  Steve called Kono and had her fan out Danny’s massive win to a bunch of banks so it was mostly insured by FDIC for safety.  Danny paid off a massive amount of debts his family had and then took care of Chin’s, Kono’s, Lou’s and Max’s debts so they would all have a clean slate going forward.  Danny looked and saw he had $393 million left and said, “What am I going to do with all this money?  I can never spend it in my lifetime.”

Steve grew thoughtful and said, “We can upgrade and update my house, we can get state of the art security installed, bulletproof glass windows, a couple new bedrooms for Grace and Charlie and….”

Danny went, “Whoa, babe?  New BEDROOMS for Charlie and Grace??  What about Danno, huh?”

Steve blushed and smiled down at his new lover.  “We are going to share my room and make it ours.  I want you to move in with me, Danno.  I can’t see you living apart from me when we get home.  I want to see you first thing in the morning and last thing at night.  I never want to be away from you.  That OK, with you, Babe?”

“Well, I could be persuaded if you throw in a dog for the kids.  Yes, of course, I’ll move in with you.  I think that’s good planning on your part, SuperSEAL.”

“A dog, huh?  What about a traditional police dog.  A German Shepherd?”

Danny snorted.  “I was thinking of a Labrador Retriever.  That’s a cute puppy, a beautiful dog and a good swimmer!”

Steve saw the shine in Danny’s blue eyes and sighed.  “Yes, Danno.  Whatever you want.”

Steve and Danny enjoyed the next week with Danny’s parents packing up their house so Clara and Eddie could move to Hawaii.  Chin and Kono had already found them a nice three bedroom house a block away from Steve and Danny’s and were already shipping the spare bedroom furniture there and most of their master bedroom stuff as well.  They gave most of their winter clothes to Goodwill as they would not need them in the warm climate of Hawaii.  They gave most of their momentos to Danny’s sisters to cherish and keep as they were going to purchase all new dishes, silverware and pots and pans.  The girls were upset that their parents were selling their family house but, they knew they would always have a warm place to visit when they wanted to see their parents so it was a bitter trade off.

The family picture wall was getting special attention as it was wrapped in several layers of bubble wrap for the trip to Hawaii in a shipping crate.  Steve laughed at the pictures of young Danny with his Mohawk hairstyle and then in his punk phase with the black leather pants and the white tee shirt.  “I can still fit into those pants, Steven.  Stop laughing if you wanna see that, won’tcha?”

Steve’s mind went blank at the image of his version of Danny in those pants and how his ass must look mouthwatering in them.  Danny looked very smug when Steve came back to himself and walked into the kitchen.  He put the photo he had wrapped into the shipping crate and walked into the living room to see Grace wrapping up some of her Nonna’s China dogs for the trip to Hawaii.  She was so careful to wrap them in toilet paper and then in the bubble wrap for packing.  He saw how poised and grown up she was looking and he sighed to himself that soon she would be looking at colleges and leaving the family for her own life and adventures.  He found he did not want the time to rush by so fast.

He sat down in the free chair facing the TV and mindlessly turned it on to show that it was on the American Ninja program.  He was stunned at how tough these men and women were and said to Grace, “In my prime, I could’ve done these things they do for time.  I did do some of these in missions I did but details are, of course, classified.  I can say when I did the climbing up a wall with my legs and arms, I did it just like that and just as fast.  You have to think like a spider to stick to the walls like that and have no fear of falling.”

Grace said, “Maybe when we get back to Hawaii, we can set up a mini obstacle course on the beach and you and I can compete with Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono for times when I can do it good enough to race you guys.”

Charlie piped up and said, “I can do some of it with you, right, Gracie?  I wanna try to do it like Steve does!  You think we could get our Danno to do it too?  I bet he would if we wanted him to!”

Danny popped his head in the living room at the mention of his name.  “What are you volunteering me for, Charlie?”  When he saw what Steve had on the TV, he said, “You guys know Danno has a bad knee, right?  Some of that stuff looks bad for my knee, guys.”

Charlie took his hand and said, “Steve is gonna make an obstacle course for Grace, Uncle Chin, Auntie Kono and him to use.  I think you can do parts of it if I can, Danno.  We can learn it together!”

Steve smiled and said, “Your Danno can face down lightning, he can do anything!  We love him for just trying, right?”  Charlie and Grace nodded in agreement and smiled at Danny. 

“And, I love you three more than anything, you know that!”

The house sold the day before they were due to leave for Hawaii.  Clara and Eddie left the house for the last time and she shed a few tears as it was their first home together when they married.  Danny remembered Grace’s first steps on the living room rug in that home.  He would always treasure those memories but, now, they were on their way to make new memories in Hawaii to treasure forever.

Danny’s sisters, Stella and Bridget saw them off at the airport and Stella gave Danny a box of Italian cookies for Eric with a note telling him he was loved and she was so proud of him and his life in Hawaii.  Danny said, “I can send tickets for you to come and visit anytime you want to now, sis.  Let me know when and I will make time for you!  You too, Bridge.  Just let us know.  Love you so much!”

Danny took the kids back to Rachel and Stan’s place only to find the front doors burst open and hanging on their hinges.  He herded the children back into his Camaro and called Steve.

“Steve, you need to call Chin, Kono, Lou and HPD and get them to Rachel and Stan’s ASAP.  There’s been a crime here and I need you to come now!”

Steve jumped into his Silverado and floored it the distance to Rachel’s house.  Normally it took twenty minutes to get there but, Steve in the truck with lights and sirens on, took only ten minutes and he was flattening out the curves on the streets doing 70 miles per hour to get to Danny and the kids.

Steve jumped out of his truck and ran to Danny with his gun drawn.  Chin and Kono arrived a couple minutes later and Chin stayed with Grace and Charlie while Kono, Steve and Danny cleared the first floor and made their way to the second level of the Edwards home. 

At the top of the stairs, they found Stan Edwards, shot in the chest and fading fast.  Danny touched his arm and said out loud, “Stan, who did this to you?”  Then, he read Stan’s mind. 

Stan could not talk but, in his mind he said, “Michelle Shioma.  She sent people to kill us and the kids to hurt you, Danny, to hurt 5-0.  She wants you to hurt because you took her kids away from her.  She wants you in pain and then she wants you dead.  Computer is in the panic room with Isabella.  Tell her I loved her so much.”

Stan died in Danny’s arms.  Danny groaned and then listened as he heard Steve cleared the kids rooms and Kono cleared Stan’s and Rachel’s offices.  Together, they went to Rachel and Stan’s suite at the end of the hall.  Gunfire erupted from the room at them and they scattered.  Kono hit one of the bad guys in the knees with her rifle shot, Steve took out another with a shot in the chest, killing him instantly.  The third guy came out firing and was aiming at Danny.  Danny curled the bullets away from his body and frustrated the crap out of the guy advancing on his hiding spot.  Danny shot his gun aiming at the guy’s knees.  Hit both of them and dropped the jerk.  Shot again and hit the guy in the shoulders taking out his ability to hold the gun he was trying to shoot.  Shot his hand to stop him from trying anything.  Then, he saw Rachel half in, half out of the panic room and heard Isabella crying her eyes out in fear.  He ran to Rachel and cried as he held her in his arms and said, “Rachel?  We have ambulances on the way.  We will save you, I promise you.  Just conserve your strength, please.  The kids need you.  I need you.  Please don’t die, babe!”

“Danny, I’m n-not going to make it out of th-this one.  Y-you have to take the baby and raise her for me.”  In her mind he heard her say, ‘Danny, I love you so very much.  Please raise Bella with Charlie and Grace.  They are her only family.  I want you to be happy.  My will has it all laid out for you.  I never spent your child support.  It is all yours.  I loved you so much.  Tell the children about me and you.  I love them so much. Always.’

Danny felt her slipping away as the paramedics arrived to treat her.  She crashed and they revived her.  She crashed again and they lost her.  Danny saw the light leave her eyes and fell on the bed in sobs that wracked his frame to the core.

Steve watched the whole thing play out before his eyes and felt his heart break when Danny collapsed on the bed.  Steve reached Danny and took him into a long hug and let Danny sob over and over as he mourned the death of the only woman he had ever really loved.  Danny cried for what seemed like hours but it was like twenty minutes and then he went to the bathroom and ran water over his face.  Kono had Isabella in her arms and was soothing her cries.  Danny let go of Steve and went to her.  He took Bella into his arms and said, “We need all of the technology in this room for evidence.  Everything.  We need the baby’s clothes and her car seat and Grace and Charlie’s clothes and things they may need at Steve’s.  They cannot stay here.  Steve, we need to get the children home and settled with us.  We need to break the news to them about Stan and R-Rachel being gone.  Oh God!  How do we do that?  Grace and Rachel were close.  Charlie adored her.  How do we tell them she was killed because of the Yakuza?”

Steve took over.  He took Danny and Bella out to the Camaro.  He got Bella’s car seat and put it in the Silverado.  He took Grace, Charlie and Bella and put them in the truck.  He took the bags Kono packed for the kids and put them in the back of the truck.  He put Danny in the front seat and drove them back to his place in silence.  Danny got out of the car numb from the hurt he was feeling and walked inside the house.  Steve took Grace and Charlie out to the lanai and sat them in the chairs on the beach and quietly told them what happened to Stan and Rachel.  Grace and Charlie cried and sobbed and then, Grace quieted down and asked, “What’s going to happen to Bella?  She’s an orphan now.  Stan had no family and Mum’s family is all dead, too.  We are all she had for family-me and Charlie.”

Danny finally came out to the lanai and he said, “Grace, your mum and Step-Stan had a directive in place directing me and Steve to raise Bella so the three of you could stay together as siblings.  We are going to make a small adjustment to the house plans and add on a room for Bella and have her live with us.  You’re right, Monkey.  Isabella has no other family other than you and Charlie.  She is all alone in the world.  But, she has us to help raise her and you and your brother to tell her stories about your mum and Stan so she always knows who her mom and dad were.  They were good people and loved her and you two very much.”

Grace slid off the lanai chair and ran to her father’s arms.  She was sobbing again and thanking him for doing this for her.  He pulled her away and said, “She is your sister, Grace.  That makes her family.  Ohana.  You keep telling me Ohana means no one gets left behind or forgotten ever.  Bella is ohana to all of us.  Me, Steve, Chin, Kono, Lou, Max, Abby, Kamekona, everyone in our ohana circle.  She will always be included in everything we do.  Not because we let her but, because she belongs there!”

Grace was so relieved that Danny and Steve would take care of Bella.  She was holding Bella in her arms and stroking her back.  Charlie was holding her little hand in his and he said, “We love our Bella!  She is our sister.  We can take care of her forever.”

Danny smiled and said, “That’s right, Cowboy.  She is ours!  We love her and we will take care of her.”

Steve smiled and said, “OK, unfortunately, we have a lot of sad things to do before we can get to the happier things in our lives.  We have funerals to plan and wills to be read and assets to be given to you three from your parents.  It’s not going to be easy but, we are going to make it through the said things together, I promise you.  I love you all so much.  You are my family.  I will always love all of you, remember that, please.”

Grace looked at Danny and then at Steve and asked, “Do you two love each other?  I mean the forever kind of love-the kind that no one can mess with?”

Steve looked dead into Grace’s eyes and said with certainty and emotion, “I love your Danno with everything I have within me.  He is the missing piece to my heart.  You have to know, I have loved your Danno for years but, it took almost losing him when he was hit by lightning-that made me realize he was my only love.  I had to tell him and hope he loved me half as much.  Turns out, he does!  I am here with you forever, guys.”

Danny looked into Steve’s mind and saw nothing but truth shining back at him.  Oh, how he loved his SEAL!  “I love you so much, Steve.  You took me and my kids into your home and you redid your house for us to live with you.  Forever isn’t long enough to be with you, Steven.  Marry me and we can find out.”  Danny held his breath and waited for Steve to answer his impromptu proposal.  He never thought he would ask this soon!

“Yes, Danny.  I’ll marry you.  I think we waited too long.  I want to do this as soon as we can get it planned.  What do you think, a month from now?  Can we get it done by then?  I can’t wait to be your husband forever.”

Grace squealed in delight.  “I can help plan your wedding.  Charlie can be your ring bearer!  I can be the flower maid cuz, I’m not exactly a girl any more.  Ooh you need to get rings!  Danno, how do you propose without rings?”

Danny looked sheepish but, he smiled as Steve wrapped his arms around his waist and held Danny against his chest.  It was just what Danny needed to ground him.  ‘Danno?  You need to tell me-how did you know I would say yes?’

Danny said In Steve’s head, ‘I wondered why we were waiting so long?  It’s been seven years, Babe.  I’ve known I’ve loved you since I stayed to help you instead of going with Grace and Rachel back to New Jersey.  Come to think of it, I bet Rachel knew Charlie was mine when she went there in the first place!  Her will better tell me something.  I can’t believe she’s gone Steve.  So many things I still needed to say to her and I needed to know from her.’

‘I know, Danno.  But, now, you have the kids.  And we have Isabella.  She is ours to raise and will know she had a mom and dad but now, she has two daddies and we need to be her everything for her.’

Danny and Steve planned the funerals for both Stan and Rachel to be held together so the children would not be traumatized twice over with two ceremonies.  Kono, Chin, Lou, Renee, Max, Kamekona, Flippa, Sabrina, Abby and Adam came to the services and stood with Grace and Charlie when they held the wake.  HPD took care of the security for the funerals as the kids may or may not be targets and they had to be protected.  Duke was co-ordinating things on the outside of the funeral home and Clara and Eddie were making sure there was food for everyone when they got back to Steve and Danny’s after the burial-an Irish wake after the cemetery.

Grace and Charlie sat in the front row with Isabella, looking way too grown up for their ages as they listened to the priest say how Rachel and Stan were together in heaven and looking down on their children with love and affection.

While they were in the service, Duke found out from Charlie Fong that Stan had a treasure trove of information on Michelle Shioma and her organization.  Everything from locations of known members to info on planned meetings she would be in on to make her business run smooth while she was on the run from HPD.

Duke met Danny and Steve at the house where he filled them in on the newest information he discovered.   Grace overheard them talking on the lanai and said, “Danno?  Please go and get the bad guys that killed our mum.  Steve can catch them and you can get them to confess.  I can stay here with Charlie and Bella.  Nonna and Pop can watch us till you get them all.”

Danny saw the raw steel in her spine and knew she was right-they had to go get the bad guys.  Steve and Danny in the Camaro, Lou, Abby, Chin and Kono in an HPD SUV, raced to the first address on the list Jerry and Eric obtained from Stan’s computer and found two of Shioma’s cousins and a dozen guards who they took out in a matter of minutes thanks in large part to Danny touching the building and ordering the guards to put down their weapons and surrender immediately.  It was too easy according to Lou but, Danny said, “Hey, they knew it was a no win scenario.  If they didn’t surrender, they were gonna die and death can make men rational if it’s shoved in their face.”

Steve and Danny took one of Shioma’s cousins into the interrogation room and sat him in the chair.  Soo Tao hissed, “I want a lawyer.  I say nothing without one here!”

Danny said in an easy voice, “Oh, you can have one but you WILL spill what I want to know and all it will take is one touch of your skin to mine to get the info I need.   In fact, you don’t have to say one word.  Watch this.”  Danny swiped his hand over Soo Tao’s forehead and said, “Thank you for the information.  I know where your bitch of a cousin is and I know how to get to her.  You said nothing but I know she is in a safe house in the run down part of Honolulu and it’s heavily guarded.  Oh and you are going to be in here all alone for the next few hours while we raid that place and bring in your cousin for the multiple charges of murder and attempted murders we have listed against her.  She will be lucky if she sees daylight again in this lifetime.  You won’t because you, my friend, are wanted in Texas for a murder you did three years ago and they have the death penalty for killing cops.  Have fun on the plane ride there because it will be the last daylight you ever see, Sunshine.”

Soo Tao howled, “I told you nothing!  Not one word and you KNOW everything!  You are a Seer!  I want a lawyer!  And, don’t let that son of a bitch near me again!  He is gonna die if he tries to get my cousin.  She will enjoy killing you, Detective Williams.  You and your family will die.  All because you took her kids away from her.  Hope you enjoy your last easy breaths!”

Steve seethed but he was amazed at the information Danny got out of the criminal in the blue room.  “How do we do this?  Can we SEAL this place?  I can get a few SEALs deputized for this mission and we can go in hot to get her.  Danno, she wants to kill you and your kids for taking away hers.  Granted, they are far better off in the home we found for them in France but, she needs to be stopped before one more innocent death happens.  Our children need to be safe in their new home and not under guards every place they go.”

Danny took a deep breath and said, “Steve, do it.  We can go in hot and nail this woman to the wall for her crimes.  She messed with the wrong man and his SEAL!”

Steve went to Pearl-Hickam and drafted a half dozen SEALs who were itching to help Smooth Dog with one last mission before his mandatory retirement and considered it an honor to be on his last team.  Danny had badges made for this with a black lab on them and the date to show what they were doing.  Over the dog’s head was the words Smooth Dog’s Last Rodeo.

Chin and Kono set up sniper’s nests on top of two buildings to pick off runners from the building they were surrounding.  Lou had a group of heavily kevlared SWAT team members loyal to 5-0 waiting to breach the first floor of the five story building on Steve’s word.  Danny walked up to the building and concentrated.  Telepathically, he said, “Put down your guns and kneel on the floor.  Surrender and you live.  Fight and you die.”

He motioned to Steve to breach and they went in with flash bang grenades and caught the first four guards on the floor and zip tied them for the paddy wagon waiting.  The second floor had six guards and they were quickly zip tied and taken out of the way as well,.  Danny chimed in on the comm link to Steve, “I see guns and movement coming down the stairs for you.  They are almost to your level.  He was panting because his control was slipping on disarming the guards.  There were so many minds to control-he was losing a few of them in the chaos.  Steve shot the first two that broke through the stairwell doorway and stunned a few more with the flash grenade he threw in the door.  Danny shot one that got through the smoke and debris and got him in the shoulder and the knees in three quick shots.  Then he touched the guy and made him shoot his machine gun up the stairwell, nailing three of his goons as they came down the steps.  Danny touched the railing and the goon to get a feel for how many bad guys were left and found ten left on the fourth and fifth floors guarding Shioma.  She herself was holding a machine gun and was willing to go down fighting in honor of her family. 

Danny used the information he got and told Steve to use all his SEAL tricks to get to the back of the fifth floor where Shioma was waiting to pounce on them with five of her guards.  She put up a big fight and pinned Steve and one of the SEALs down until Danny came in behind her and tapped her shoulder, knocking her out cold by draining some of her life energy to replace what he used to subdue the guards on the lower levels.  He touched the wall and used his mind to subdue the last of the fighters and collapsed on the floor in relief and exhaustion from using his powers for so long.  Steve thought he’d been shot and raced over to him to check on his lover. 

Cory Pearson zip tied Shioma who came to and said in a strong voice, “I hope your lover dies, Commander, leaving his children alone and helpless like you all did to me and mine.”

Danny came to at that point and tapped Shioma again saying in her mind, “You are DONE!  You will never talk again.  I forbid it.  You will never hold your babies again and you brought all this destruction and ruin on yourself when you had Gabriel Waincroft set loose on 5-0.  Enjoy life in prison.”

She tried to scream and found she could not get a sound out.  She raged and shook and nashed her teeth and Danny smiled his smug look at her and said, “What’s wrong?  Cat got your tongue?  Or should I say, all the people you killed took away your voice, you bitch?  You were gonna kill my kids?  You are nothing.  Nothing but a little spoiled bitch who thought she could buy off anyone.  I got rid of your guards at prison.  I got rid of your cops at HPD.  You have no one who will get you out of jail now.  Suffer, like the whipped child you now are and always will be for the rest of your sad, orange jump suit existence!”

Steve heard the venom in Danny’s voice and smiled at the measure of justice he got from taking Shioma down.  The woman was gunning for Danny’s kids.  She had to be dealt with. 

They finally got Shioma under the interrogation lights and, true to her nature she sat smugly in the chair and smirked when Danny and Steve walked in the room.  Danny just barely touched her on the arm and he said, “Oh, you have been a naughty, naughty woman, Michelle.  You are going away for the rest of your sorry ass life.  I love how you kept a running tally of the 346 murders you either ordered or did yourself in the name of the Yakuza.  I also know that your daughters are doing amazing and have all but forgotten you and your ways of spoiling them rotten.  They are learning French and Spanish and are having fun in their new school.  They have friends.  They are getting straight A’s and B’s. You will never see them again.  You did all of this because Gabriel Waincroft killed your father-a man we tried to save-even though he was worse than you as a criminal.  My kids are dealing with the loss of their mother and step-father.  Your last two victims as it so happens.  The information on Stanley Edwards’ computer lead us to your cousin and, eventually, to you.”

She seethed in the chair. She wanted to scream but no sounds came out.  She had no voice since Danny arrested her.  Another thing to blame him for taking from her.  Danny touched her cuffed arm and said in her mind, ‘You will never communicate with that voice of yours again.  The chords are scrambled.  No way they will work.  Doctors will try to fix you but they can only do so much in prison.  You can eat and swallow but no more words from your mouth.  Life is rough.  Suck it up and enjoy prison.’

Her eyes widened as she felt him in her mind and screamed as he left it.  She thought he was a seer and he was either useful to her in the Yakuza or he should be killed because he knew too damn much.  He was right.  Without her voice, she was powerless in jail.  And, thanks to Williams’ elimination of the guards she had bought in the prison, she had no one to help her talk to anyone on the outside.  She was screwed.

Steve and Danny were looking over the seized data from the computers at her building.  All the safe houses she had were raided and all the money, drugs, guns and computer data were taken into custody and used to help Interpol and the SEALs get the rest of her organization in Japan and on the Islands. 

At her trial, Danny and Steve testified about Michelle’s criminal activities and all the murders she helped commit and did commit outright.  The jury put her away for 355 years plus life for good measure without the ability for parole.  She was remanded immediately and thrown in jail in a cell alone.  She was not to be allowed cell phone privileges or internet capability ever.  She was allowed books and a pen and paper to write her wishes on.  A sad life, indeed but, a deserved one according to the law.

The new Governor gave 5-0 State Citizenship awards and a week off to be taken at their leisure.  Grace and Charlie were so proud of Danny and Steve for their awards, they hugged them as they came out of the Governor’s office.  “Danno!  We are so proud of you!” Charlie said, happily as he jumped into Danny’s arms.  Grace hugged Steve and said, “We are.  I can’t believe the nightmare of who killed our parents is over finally.  We can tell Bella the sanitized version of this sad story when she asks and it has a happy ending.  Thank you for not giving up and getting the bad people who did this to us all.”

Steve choked up and bit back tears as Grace finished her speech.  Danny was doing the same thing so, Kono took the kids and said, “What do you think about going for shaved ice at Kamekona’s to celebrate?  My treat.  I can tell you how your dads turned pink when the mayor showered them with praise for getting rid of the Yakuza on the islands.  They need a minute to get it together.  See you in an hour, Bosses!”

Danny turned into Steve’s embrace and said, “I love you so much.  Thank you for having my back always.  I want to marry you as soon as we can make it happen.  Let’s call the Governor and get her to marry us today?  Please?  We can go back in her office and make it happen right now.  I bet you could grab Kono and the kids before they leave the building.  Yes?”

Steve was already out the door and grabbing the elevator before the door closed.  He was also on the phone to Chin and Lou to get them to the Governor’s  office ASAP.  “Danno wants to get married right now.  He is talking to the Governor to get the ceremony done here and in ten minutes.  You have to be witnesses.  Chin and Lou are coming and Abby and Renee just got back from their luncheon so, they are coming, too.  Will is here doing his internship for HPD so he can be here too.  Let’s do this.”

Danny had gotten a rushed wedding certificate through with the Governor’s signature on it and she began the ceremony the second Chin, Lou, Renee, and Abby came running in with Will in tow.  “Dearly beloved.  We are gathered at this impromptu moment because Danny and Steve want to get married and eloped to my office.”

Everyone laughed as she said, “Marriage is not to be entered into in a rush but to be savored like a fine wine.  To that end, I know they have been crazy for eight years.  It was a matter of time before they got married and made their family legal and complete.  Steve, you go first.”

Steve cleared his throat and said, “Daniel Williams.  From the first moment I saw you pull your gun out at me and ask me what I was doing messing with your crime scene, I have been hooked by your fearlessness and determination to do the right thing always.  I love you from the bottom of my heart to the tip of my tongue.  In sickness and health, for richer or poorer, to love, honor, cherish, and listen to, sometimes, until death us do part.  Forever and ever-Amen!”

Danny smiled and said, “I promise to do my level best to honor, cherish, and protect you with everything I have in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, all the days of my life.  I love you from the bottom of my heart to the tip of my tongue as well.  You are my everything that makes sense in my life.  Forever and ever-Amen!”

The Governor smiled and said, “By the power vested in me by the State of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husbands.  You may now kiss.  I am glad you did this but, could you plan your lives a bit more to include champagne and cake next time?  Now, go and celebrate with your family.  I have a state to get back to running.  You have a week off for the honeymoon and congratulations!”

Cheers erupted as Danny and Steve shared their first married kiss and left her office.  They ran out to the cars and headed for the Rooftop Garden of the Hilton Hotel.  They did order champagne and cake for everyone and had a wonderful celebration as unplanned as their whole lives to that point had been.  Danny fed Steve his first bite of cake and got buttercream frosting on his nose on accident.  He did kiss it off and smile dreamily at Steve saying, “Sorry, husband.  Forgive me?”

Steve smirked as he fed Danny cake and deliberately got some on his cheek as he ‘accidentally’ missed his mouth on the first try to feed him.  He kissed his cheek and used his tongue to get it off his face before Danny could wipe it off, earning a “Neanderthal animal!” comment from Danny both out loud and in his head, making Steve laugh out loud.

Chin was uncharacteristically quiet at the reception and was side glancing at Danny the whole evening.  The next day, he made inquiries into Danny’s incident with the lightning strike.  He was stunned with the run of incredibly good luck Danny had in Atlantic City culminating in the Powerball win Danny and his mother had that evening.  He thought to himself, “Even though this is hinky, the luck Danny had is offset by the loss of Rachel and Stan.  I think it was well deserved and uncannily timed to help Danny and Steve find their love.  My theory needs more data to prove….”

Danny and Steve were honeymooning in Boston.  It was the first week of December and Christmas was in full swing in the city.  They were staying at the Copley Plaza Hotel in a deluxe suite.  Danny woke up at 10 that first morning and ordered breakfast for himself and Steve-eggs, bacon, toast, home fries, coffee and orange juice.  Steve woke up to the smells of food and wandered into the dining area.  He kissed Danny and murmured, “Good morning, Danno.  I love you.  Thank you for breakfast-smells delicious!” as he nuzzled Danny’s neck.

Danny smiled and said,”I know we are here for our honeymoon but, I want to get out and hit the stores for some holiday shopping in Beantown.  Maybe take in the Bruins versus the Rangers hockey game tomorrow night at the Garden?  We need to get a move on -I want to have dinner in Quincy Market and dessert with you in bed before the 11 o’clock news, babe.”

Steve agreed and, after breakfast they got a shower and dressed in jeans, long sleeved tee shirts and sweaters with sneakers and headed out to the Plaza Mall and went shopping in the stores and kiosks.  Danny watched as Steve melted into the Military Section of Barnes and Noble Bookstore.  Danny went into the Mystery Section and picked up the newest books by his favorite authors.  He had a basket which he quickly filled with hardcovers and paperbacks.  Danny also got a few books on Boston True Crimes, some calendars and stationery with Boston themes.  Steve came out of the Military Section with five books and a calendar of Navy Ships.  Danny said, “Thank goodness we can ship most of this back to Hawaii Federal Express.  We’d have to buy two trunks to carry what we buy home if we didn’t, babe.”

Steve laughed and said, “Good thing Mum and Pop are at the house with the kidlets so we can send them packages and not worry about them being opened and searched by our curious ohana.”

They bought tons of gifts for Grace, Charlie, and Isabelle for Christmas.  Danny found a really nice set of babushka dolls for his mother-a mom, dad and four ducks for his family before Matty died and thought it would be a sentimental gift for her.

Steve found some amazing gifts for Kono and Chin-books on Boston night life for Kono and a bunch of football jerseys for Chin from Boston area colleges (Harvard, Boston College and Boston University).

Together, they found a nice ‘Got Shrimp?’ shirt for Kamekona, guitar strings for Flippa (and Steve, too), went to the Boston Police Department and, in a blatant use of their badges, got Duke, Chin and Kono Boston PD sweat shirts and pants.  Grace was easy-they got her a collection of hair accessories from a boutique in the Plaza Mall.  Charlie was getting a train set of the Amtrak Downeaster complete with tracks for his room.  The boys were going to put it on shelving all around the top of his room so, it never had to stop its journey.  They got him a collection of postcards to use as backdrops for it so it would look realistic.   Lou got a box of very nice cigars with the Cubs logo on them.  Renee got a very nice set of earrings.  Samantha got a collection of socks from The Sock Emporium and Will got a very personal gift from the guys.  When they got home they were going to teach Will self-defense and how to use it if he had to defend himself and Grace.  Danny thought of that idea since, after two years, Grace and Will were still going steady.  “If hes’s going to be with my Monkey, he should learn how to keep her safe from all comers!”

All of their gifts were packed into shipping crates and sent to Hawaii via Fed Ex, expected to get there in three days’ time.  Steve was pleased that the shopping was out of the way and asked, “Now what do you want to do with the rest of our week here, Danno?  I have a few ideas and some of those do not involve clothes, if you catch my drift.”  He nuzzled Danny’s ear in the elevator taking them to the subway.

Danny shivered in Steve’s embrace and said, “Well, I for one want to go to The New England Aquarium to see if any of your seal brethren stack up to you in a pool.” he smiled at his own joke.  Steve rolled his eyes.  “And I want to go see the USS Constitution-the oldest ship still commissioned in the US Navy.”

Steve smiled.  “Danny the entryways for those decks are for people five feet five and under.  You are just the right size for that ship!”  At Danny’s glare, he said, “But, that means we would never have met if we were at war then.  I’d’ve been drafted by the Army and you probably would have been the Captain of the Ship!”

Danny smiled and said, “Maybe they would have made you a member of the Cavalry.  You like to ride horses.  You would have made a sexy Horseman!  Tight pants and all those fluffy shirts under those brocaded uniforms….”

Steve walked to their room and opened the door.  “First thing I want to do is try out that bathtub of ours and see if that ‘Ocean Scent’ bath bomb Grace gave us has a ring in it for her.  Then I might want to do a little Danno Exploring and maybe eat a lobster or two.  After that, I think I want to check out the night time Christmas lights and sleep with my sexy as hell husband.  What do you think of those plans?”

“I like those plans a lot, Steven.  You do have the best ideas when you are trying to seduce me, Babe!”

Danny and Steve filled the tub to the two person line in the tub and slid off their clothes, Danny’s breath hitching in his heart when he saw Steve naked and thought to himself, ‘How lucky am I to have the hottest man in the world in my life!’

Steve slid in the tub behind Danny and unwrapped the bath bomb, dropping it in the water.  It

fizzed and filled the tub with the scent of the ocean and a hint of salt air and clean linen towels and then, a small ball floated to the surface of the water with something inside it.  Danny opened it and gasped-it was a real Aquamarine ring in a gold setting and it was indeed valuable.  Danny did not think his blood bond with Grace would work this far away but, he sent a call to Grace, ‘Hey, Grace?  The bath bomb held a real ring in it and it is your birthstone-Aquamarine.  It’s gorgeous!  For you when we get home, OK?’

Grace sounded like she was far away but, she answered, ‘Danno!  I won a real ring?  I can’t believe it!  I miss you and Papa!  It’s ok to call Steve that, right? He is my Step Steve now but Papa sounds so much better, right?  I love you guys and can’t wait to see you in four days! Have fun on your honeymoon!’

Danny relaxed and said, “Steve, Grace wants to call you Papa.  Is that OK?”

Steve’s heart burst with joy!  “Um, YES!  That is amazing, Danno.  Long as I am not overstepping the parent boundary thing.”

“She asked me the same thing.  It’s ok.  Now, we can both watch over her with Will, huh?”

Steve smiled and said, “Will’s a good kid.  He danced pretty good at our party before we left for Boston.  I like him.  He is very good with Grace.  She could have picked a creep.  We got lucky I think.”

“I think so, too.  But, I never said that, OK, babe?  I need to be a parent first, you know?”

They showered off the bubbles and spent the late afternoon in bed making love and taking time to map out each other’s hot spots so they could turn each other on with a thought or a simple touch.  Dinner was amazing and they promised each other never to tell Kamekona that the lobster from the Copley Dinner Menu rocked their taste buds better than his garlic shrimp could.

Walking into Quincy Market at 6 in the evening gave Steve and Danny a chance to watch the Christmas lights come on and dazzle them against the snowy New England Christmas scene.  Suddenly Danny felt a shock pass through the crowd, “Stop!  Theif!” was increasing in volume and the theif tried to get past them with his stolen purse when Danny clotheslined him to the ground and Steve pinned his arms behind his back to hold him for the police to cuff and arrest a moment later.  Cheers went up from the gathering crowd at their bravery and many of the food kiosk clerks wanted to get their picture with the two Hawaiian policemen who caught the Boston Snatcher as he had come to be known.

They also were told they would have a free meal and tickets to a Comedy show at the Quincy Market Comedy Spot for the following evening featuring Danny’s favorite comic, Jeff Dunham.  They graciously accepted the tickets and meal vouchers and continued walking around the Market.  Danny found a car visor clip that said ‘Never drive faster than your guardian angel can fly!’ to give to Steve as a stocking stuffer for Christmas.  Steve found a Claddagh ring in Danny’s size and bought it for Danny’s stocking.  He was in love with his blonde detective and knew if the heart of the ring was turned to the inside of one’s hand it meant taken by the giver of the ring.  He wanted a visible symbol that Danny was his and his alone for all the world to see.

They bought a set of rosary beads for Danny’s mother and a Boston Firefighter’s sweatshirt for Danny’s dad.  Boston Strong shirts were bought for the whole ohana and sent back to Hawaii via one last trip to Fed Ex that night right before they closed for the night.  “We are gonna have to buy stock in Fed Ex the way we keep visiting them, Steven!”

Steve grinned.  “We have a huge family, Danno.  We also bought three shirts ‘Boston Strong’ in three sizes for when Charlie out grows his and Isabella out grows her onesie and moves into toddler sizes.  And, think, we have four more days of fun in Boston and more shopping to do before we get home for Christmas.  Tomorrow, we have tickets for the Constitution and dinner in Quincy Market then, Jeff Dunham.  Busy day.  But, we can sleep in till 9 if you want to cuddle with me.”

“9 sounds good to me.  You sure you didn’t want to swim the Charles River equivalent in the pool?”

Steve rolled his eyes at Danny and said, “I may swim in the hotel pool only if you go with me.  It’s heated and I think you would be comfy in that with me.  No sharks and no jellyfish either.”

Danny smiled and said, “I will go swimming with you and show you I can do a pool easily.  I don’t swim in the ocean because I always remember I couldn’t save Billy and it makes me feel sad.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and nuzzled his neck. ‘I know you were best friends and it killed you when he drowned.  I love that you cared for him.  I don’t pressure you to go into the water with me in Hawaii any more.  I do love to see you on the beach shirtless, though.  You look so sexy with all that golden fur on your chest and you always look sexy in your board shorts.”

Danny smiled into Steve’s hair.  “I loved him like a brother.  I love you as you are my everything.  I wonder how Grace and Chin are doing with Charlie and Bella?  Let’s call them and find out.”

Chin was setting up dinner for the kids when he got the call from Danny and Steve.  Skype was wonderful.  Grace was there and she was helping by making a salad for Nonna and Pop to have with hamburgers they were making for dinner. 

‘Danno!  We are doing a good job.  Charlie and Bella love being here.  Charlie loves to play with her and do tummy time with Bella.  I can’t wait to see you when you get home.  I miss you.  Talk to Nonna now.  Love you!’

Danny was talking to his mom and he smiled as he saw how in control she was of things in the house.  Steve smiled and said, “Mom, you seem to have things under control there.  Just be happy and remember to turn the alarms on when you go to bed at night.  Grace can help you with that and the ground floor will be wired for any movement.  Danny and I will be home in five days.  Sunday is what we’re aiming for.  Love to all you kids!  Bye for now!”

Danny and Steve went around Boston and saw all the sights over the next few days.  They went to Foxwoods Casino and played roulette again to great success for Danny and for Steve as he played with Danny and loved how his lucky streak continued.  He made another $200000 dollars and earned a High Roller status.  They had a penthouse suite in the main Pequot Tower and got tickets to see Bon Jovi who were playing in the Casino Showroom that night.  Front row, of course.  Backstage passes, of course.  Photos and a full pair of swag bags for both of them, of course.  Danny was in seventh heaven getting to meet his musical idols.  Danny was sitting in the front row, holding onto Steve’s hand, singing softly right along with the band and loving his handsome husband for being there. 

When they got back to their room, Danny pressed Steve into the wall and kissed him softly and tenderly, nibbling down the sensitive cords of muscle in Steve’s long neck and enjoying the happy sounds coming from his husband.

“Not that I want you to stop, Danny but, we really need to talk a bit.  I have a few questions and I wonder if you can answer me, please.”  Danny hit a spot that made Steve see stars and he had to gently push Danny back a little bit.  “Danny, please!  Stop for a little bit.  I love you and, make no mistake, I want you very much but, I want to ask you some questions about tonight and I know you can answer me, my sexy Jersey man!”

Danny sighed and stopped.  He walked over to the couch and sat down.  “What do you want to know, Steven?”

Steve took a deep breath and said, “Um, I have been noticing some things since you were hit by lightning.  For one, you can read minds.  For another, when we took Shioma and her goons down, you looked like you over exerted yourself touching the walls and making them surrender for us.  For still another, you have an incredible lucky streak that won’t quit in Atlantic City and, here in Foxwoods .  I want to know how you are doing all of this.  Please, I won’t judge you or make you stop unless it is hurting you, I promise, Daniel.”

Danny stood up and walked over to Steve.  “I can manipulate people if I touch something they touch.  Telepathically.  It is a side effect from being hit by lightning.  Also, I can make people stop talking altogether as I did with Michelle Shioma.  If she wants to communicate, she can only write things on paper.  She is forbidden from using a computer ever again.  She only has three guards that watch her around the clock and, they are people I have personally vetted by the touch and read their minds method.  Beyond reproach, they all are.  As to the luck I have, it is manipulation of the lottery balls that one time and by making the ball hit the right spot in the roulette table or by making a jackpot come up on the slot machine or the dice rolling the right number at the craps tables-by touching them I can control them.  With my mind.  I can read any thought I want if I touch a person-find out if they are a good guy or a bad guy just from a pat on the head or a simple handshake.”

Steve sat back and said, “Wow.  That is just amazing!  I wondered how you got the cousin of Shioma to tell you things without him saying a word.  You used your talents!  I am impressed.  But, um, if you have read MY mind, you have to promise me you will never tell a soul what you know.  I could be sent to Leavenworth for divulging SEAL missions to ANYONE.”

“It was only hard when I had to stop so many people with my mind at the raid.  I had to absorb some energy from one of Shioma’s bodyguards to keep the bad guys calm and arresstable for the good guys.  It took a toll on my mind to do that.  Hopefully, I won’t have to stop so many people at the same time like that again.”

“Can you move things around the house with your mind?”

Danny smirked as he had been unbuttoning the shirt Steve was wearing and he had not even noticed yet.  “Why, yes, Steven, I can.  I noticed it the first night after I was released from the hospital.  I floated a shampoo bottle to my hand because I was too lazy to get it from the bathroom sink.”  Danny stalked over to Steve and spread his shirt open to reveal his gorgeous chest and ran his nimble fingers over readily pebbling nipples.  I just did it to your shirt because I wanted to do this…”kissing his chest and closing his lips over one very hard nipple, “and this…”he had unbuttoned and unzipped Steve’s pants and slid his hand inside to earn a moan from his husband.  “Do you have a problem with this, Babe?”

Steve was in a haze of desire and pure want.  He wrapped his arms around Danny and moaned in his husband’s ear, “I always want you, Danno.  I have no current problems.  Please, take me to bed and have me any way you want me!”

Danny was striping off his clothes and backing Steve up to the bed.  As he removed his pants and boxers, he pushed Steve onto the bed and positioned him with his mind and then sighed at the sight of a truly open and needy Steve before crawling up the bed to between Steve’s legs.  He smiled as he used his mind to open the drawer in the bedside table to float the lube to his waiting hand.  Steve marveled at Danny’s control and watched as he drizzled a bit of the liquidy stuff on his fingers and warmed it before touching Steve’s gorgeous ass and pushing a finger inside.  After Steve was relaxed and calm, he slid in a second and then a third before drizzling a generous amount on his cock and sliding inside the warmth that was his heart and soul.  Steve rolled and canted his hips to get all of his Danno’s length inside him.  All he wanted was right there in bed with him and he cried out, “Danny, you are everything!  My lover!  My hus-band!  My life!  Cum for me, baby!  Cum for me now!”

Danny released and groaned into Steve’s chest as Steve let go and they were soon covered in each other’s cum , sweat and love as they came down from the orgasmic high they were both on.

Steve found the strength to climb out of bed and held his hand out for Danny to join him in the rain spout shower and get clean while a new set of sheets was ordered and due in 20 minutes.  Danny used his mind and stripped the bed and pillows of the dirty linens and bundled them up at the door of the suite.  The shower was heavenly to his tired body and a balm to his heart as Steve took care of him and washed his body and hair to gently clean him and then himself.  They were in their sleep clothes as the maid came in and put the fresh sheet on the bed.  Danny gave her a fifty dollar bill and said, “Thank you for being so kind to us.  You are a treasure here, Monica and I hope they know how lucky they are to have you.”  


She smiled and said, “Thank you, sir.  It is all part of the high roller privilege package you earn by staying in this suite.  When you need anything, we will get it for you.  All part of the service.”

Danny gave her another fifty and said, “Please, buy something nice with this with our thanks.  We are just a pair of cops on our honeymoon from Hawaii and we came for Bon Jovi.  In fact, I have an extra pair of tickets from the concierge.  You should go and see the late show on us.  They are front row and they have backstage passes attached.   Your boss won’t have a problem with it, I’ll see to it personally.  Our treat.  We have to leave first thing in the morning to catch our flight back and can’t use them.”

Monica was gushing to her friend Stacy about the passes and tickets Danny gave her and sighed, “All the good looking ones are married taken or gay!”

Stacy asked, “What?  Are they married and gay?”

Monica nodded and they both sighed at the thought of those two sexy men in the Presidential Suite.

Danny laughed and said, “Monica is going to the show with her friend Stacy and they both think we are ‘dreamy’ and ‘absolutely sexy’.  I know you are from exotic Hawaii but, I am just a cop from Jersey who hit the lottery when I met you, my sexy SEAL.  The lightning may have pushed us to here and now but, I have loved you for years!”

Steve sighed as he snuggled into the clean sheets and wrapped himself around Danny.  “I thank God every day I have you in my life, heart and bed, Danno.  You are always my heart and soul-FOREVER.”

The next day, they were checking out and Monica had left them a notecard.  It said, ‘Thank you both for the dream night of a lifetime.  Stacy and I had a blast and you are the best guests we have ever had the privilege of working for here at Foxwoods.  Please come again soon!  With best wishes for a safe flight home, Stacy and Monica!’

The hotel manager smiled and said, “You made their month, guys.  No one has been as easy or as friendly as you.  We would love to have you back at your earliest convenience.  This summer, we are having a cooking festival here and would love to have you as celebrity judges.  Your Iron Chef Morimoto will be here and competing.  It is in early August.”

“Email us the details and we will let you know if the Governor of Hawaii will let us come back for the long weekend.  We loved staying here as well.  Thank you and your staff for their kindnesses towards us.”

Their flight home was uneventful.  They stopped over in L.A. and waited for the private plane to refuel, passing the time by shopping in the airport mall.  They came away with a few new purses for Grace, Kono, Abby and Sabrina.  They bought a ton of Disney things for Bella and Charlie and some sweatshirts for Grace.  Danny got Steve a Grumpy sweater and Steve got Danny an angry Donald Duck sweater.  They laughed at the fun of it all and headed home to their family. 

Danny and Steve arrived home to their house at close to midnight.  They began to unpack the Silverado and bring their suitcases and the big trunk they HAD to buy because, of course, Danny and Steve bought a bunch of stuff for the kids, their friends and their parents.  Steve went a bit crazy and Danny had to get the trunk to hold everything. 

“Steven, we home.  You need to stop buying stuff for the ohana.  We have to parcel this out over time so we don’t look like we spoil them rotten, you know.”

“But, Danno, they are cute dresses and outfits for the kids.  Books for Chin, Jerry, and Lou.  Designer stuff for Kono and Adam.  Presents need to be given to be appreciated.”

“Yeah, but spoiling them is not healthy.  We need to give them out a bit at a time so we are not expected to give them so much when we leave for holidays.”

“OK, Danno.  I guess you’re right.  We can give them some at Christmas and some on their birthdays and Easter and other special days, right?”

“Now you get it, Steven.  I am proud of you.”  Danny kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

They settled into their bed and snuggled in for the night after checking on the three children and the parents to make sure all were ok and safely asleep.  “I love you, Danny.”

“I love you, too Steven.”

“One more thing.  Do you tell the ohana about your gift or do we keep this to ourselves?”

“I think we can keep it to ourselves for a bit but, Chin suspects and Kono is razor sharp.  They will ask about how we are solving cases sooner rather than later.  We may need to tell them but only if they ask, OK?”

“I think that is best Danno.  I don’t want them to look at you for all the solving.  We need to work as a team and not as a you solve em, we bust em.”

Danny smiled and said, “You got it, SuperSEAL.  I love you.”

“I love you, too.  Now let’s get some sleep.”

The next morning, Danny woke up to find Steve in the kitchen being hugged by Grace and Charlie.  Isabelle was in his arms and Danny’s heart swelled up with love for his husband and how far they had come since the lightning hit Danny.  He saw the love of his life, his kids and how much love there was in the room.  Grace noticed him at the door and ran to him. 

“Danno!  I missed you so much!  Next time you go on vacation, can we come with you?  Charlie and I missed you so much and Isabelle grew a lot since you were gone!”

Charlie hugged Danny and said, “I missed you, Danno!  Uncle Steve told us you save a lady’s purse from being stolen.  You are a hero!”

 Danny blushed and smiled.  “Yeah but, if you ever hear someone say ‘Stop Theif!’, you are to let them go.  I just reacted and knocked the guy down.  Steve pinned him to the ground.  He is a hero, too, guys.”

Grace took Bella and put her in her high chair for breakfast.  She was cutting teeth and was a bit fussy.  She was also approaching her first birthday.  “What are we going to do for her birthday, Danno?  Papa?  She needs a cake, ice cream, and decorations.  We need to invite the ohana, and see if Kamekona can bring his mobile shave ice stand so we can have shave ice for the guests.  It’s in two weeks.  I have been working on this with Charlie and I think we have everything nailed down.  Take a look at what we have planned.”

Danny and Steve looked at Grace’s plans and saw that she had everything planned to cover all the fun she thought Bella could handle.  She even included a kiddie pool so Bella could splash around in a safe environment and play with the little children from the 5-0 daycare center that were invited to the party.

“Grace, I think you have everything covered here except for where we can get the cake.”

“Papa, I thought we could make the cake here.  I thought it would mean more if we made all the birthday cakes for our family from now on to show how much we love those in our ohana.  I ordered cake pans and had Auntie Kono take me and Charlie to the store to get the ingredients for the cake and the homemade frosting.  I am going to make a test cake today and, if it comes out perfect, I will try to make the cake for Bella’s birthday.  I need to get started.  Can we clean the kitchen?  I need the recipe book Nonna got from Pop’s mom.  I don’t think she ever used it, did she, Danno?”

Steve laughed and received an elbow from Danny that only made him laugh harder.  “Grace, I bet you will be the best cook in the family.  Baking is like science.  Since we both love science, I think we can knock it out of the park together, what do you say?”

Grace grinned and said, “I’d love to bake with you, Papa. It’s going to be fun.”

“Yeah, Steve the Science Guy can help you handle this, Grace.  I’m going to go the den, get a book and watch you bake.  Baking is not my thing.  No.  Catching bad guys and making sure you are safe and happy is.”

Steve and Grace set about cleaning the kitchen and readying for baking.  Danny went to the bookcase in the den and searched for a good book to read.  He had the hardcovers for all of the Harlen Coben hardcovers and he thought they were on the lower shelves for him but, Steve in his anal alphabetical fashion, put the books away, he found them all on the top two shelves.  Danny sighed and concentrated to float one down to his waiting hand and sat satisfied on the couch with his book and happily began to read.  Steve saw his levitation trick and smiled.  ‘That will come in handy chasing bad guys, I know it!’

Grace had finished mixing the batter in the counter mixer and was ready to get the pans to pour it into.  Danny came out to get a beater of the batter and watched Grace put the batter in the pans.  As she turned to the oven, she slipped on a butter wrapper on the floor and almost fell into the oven.  Danny used his mind to grab her and pull her from the oven door and place the pans inside before closing it and reaching his daughter. 

Steve watched the whole thing and was upset with himself for not seeing the wrapper on the floor.  He was relieved that Grace was safe.  She, however, was amazed and stunned.

“Danno?  What happened?  I almost got fried in the oven and then, I felt you grab me.  But, you were at the door of the kitchen and couldn’t have.  How was I saved?”

Danny and Steve looked at one another and both  sighed.  ‘Should we tell her, Danno?’

“I think we better sit down, Monkey.  Something me and your Papa have to tell you and it may come as a shock to you.  You know I can read minds, right?”  Grace nodded.  Danny continued, “Well, I found out quite by accident I can move things with my mind too.  Watch this.”  He took the now clean beater from his hand and floated it to the sink and the bowl full of soapy water in it.  Grace was amazed.

“Danno, you can move stuff with your mind?!  You did save me from being fried in the oven!  I know, I know-keep this a secret from everyone!  But, this is so cool!”

“We think this can be used to help catch bad guys but, we don’t want anyone outside of us three to know about this yet.  I mean, we don’t want weirdo scientists taking our Danno away to do experiments on his brain, right, Grace?” Steve asked, looking at Danny and smiling.

Grace smiled and said, “Danno, your secret is safe with me, always!”

Grace timed the cake and when it was done, Danny helped Grace by lifting the cakes out of the pans whole and intact to the cooling racks with his mind.  An hour later, Steve’s homemade buttercream frosting was put on the cake and it was ready for that night’s dessert after dinner.  Danny and Steve told Grace it was fantastic and she beamed with pride when her Nonna praised her talents as being fantastico!

Danny and Steve loved the new dynamic the telepathy brought to their cases as it increased their solve rate.  The Governor was intrigued and asked to meet them in her offices.

“Wonder what you did, Steven.  Governor Kekoa rarely asks to meet with both of us and usually it is on our schedule as ‘budget’.  What did you do?  Blow something up you shouldn’t have?”

“Danno, how do you know it isn’t YOU that she wants to meet us about?”

They were ushered into her office by her secretary and they sat down in front of her desk.  “I called you guys in here to compliment you on your upped solve rate on your cases.  I don’t know how you do what you do but, you are getting it done.  If I can ask, how on earth did you bring down the Shioma Yakuza Faction in Honolulu with only ten fatalities out of 50 members at the location you caught the leader-Michelle, was it?”

Danny looked at Steve and he had the nerve to say it so Danny winked and said, “I’m sorry Governor.  It’s classified.  I was only let in on it because I am Steve’s partner.  He had to let me in to make the takedown work like the charm it was.”

She smiled and said, “Well, if you need anything from the budget side of things, consider it done.  You saved the State a ton of money in undercover and manpower taking down the syndicate she ran.  I am so proud of your team, Commander McGarrett.  I would like to present you with State Medals of Bravery at the Palace on Friday. It will be a dress uniform event and I would like your whole team there, please.”

Danny knew they were about to be dismissed so, he said, “That sounds lovely, Governor.  We would both be honored.  Unfortunately, Chin Ho Kelly just got married to Inspector Abby Dunn and they are on honeymoon on the Mainland.  Kono Noshimuri has taken a leave of absence to handle a personal matter and that means we are short handed for at least a month or two.  We would like to hire on two temporary replacements if we could to round out our team.”

Steve watched her reaction.  “Well, that sounds like a perfectly acceptable request, Detective Sergeant Williams.  You may begin the interview process when you feel ready.  However, I am still doing the ceremony on Friday as scheduled.  Barring a huge case on your desks, that is non-negotiable.”

Steve nodded and said, “Yes, ma’am.”

When he and Danny left her offices and got into the elevator, he blew out the breath he was holding.  “How long do you think we should let her think Chin and Kono are coming back?  I mean, with him starting that new task force in San Fransisco and her off busting child sex rings across the mainland, it may take a few months but…”

Danny calmed him with a kiss and said, “Well, I will be using the handshake and suss them out method on all of our applicants for our two vacant spots.

 

End of Part one   

 

 


End file.
